


Shaun Murphy meets Norman Bates

by 23Ddoglobos1996



Category: Bates Motel (2013), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Crime, Gen, Strangers, first and last meeting, not actually related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Ddoglobos1996/pseuds/23Ddoglobos1996
Summary: When Shaun Murphy is waiting for his bus to come take him to work he hears someone who sounds just like him and looks just like him. (ONE SHOT) This takes place in the aftermath of season 4 of bates and season 1 of the good doctor
Relationships: Aaron Glassman & Shaun Murphy, Shaun Murphy/Norman Bates





	Shaun Murphy meets Norman Bates

It is a Beautiful day in San Jose California the sun is out and there's not to many clouds. Shaun Murphy is waiting for his bus so he can go to work until he hears someone.

Norman Bates) Um hello?

He turns around and sees the person that is there the other person is standing up and Shaun is shocked to see someone that is completely identical to him. Norman is shocked too.

Shaun Murphy) What is this? Why do you look so much like me?

Norman Bates) I'm asking myself the same question, literally no this can't be real I don't have another relative it's just been me an my Mother!

Shaun Murphy) What are you doing here then?  
Norman Bates) Well I'll tell you what I'm doing here if you tell me what you are doing here?

Shaun Murphy) I live here, I'm also a surgical resident at San Jose st Bonaventure Hospital!

Norman Bates) Well I live in White Pine Bay Oregon I'm also a Motel Manager at Bates Motel, and I'm on a vacation from my Mother because she won't leave me alone no matter where I go.

Shaun Murphy doesn't give eye contact and just listens.

Norman Bates) I'm sorry can we start over I'm Norman Bates.

Norman gives his hand out so Shaun can shake it but he doesn't.

Norman Bates) I'm sorry but why aren't you shaking my hand?

Shaun Murphy) I'm Shaun Murphy and I have autism and I don't like to shake hands a lot or hug especially with people I don't know.

Norman Bates) Oh, well now you know me.

Suddenly a car shows up and it's Doctor glassman's.

Doctor Glassman) Hi Shaun do you need a ride to work?

Shaun Murphy) Yes my bus is arriving late.

Shaun walks to the car.

Norman Bates) I guess this is the beginning of our journey Shaun Murphy, it was great meeting you and if I ever need to save some people I know who to call.

Norman nods his head.

Shaun Murphy) ok, Goodbye

He gets in Doctor Glassman's car.

Glassman then drives off.

Doctor Glassman) Shaun that person looks exactly like you. Who was that?

Shaun Murphy) a friend, his name is Norman Bates.

And after that day they never saw each other again.

The End


End file.
